Liquid embolic, which can be thought of as biocompatible glue, is often used in intravascular interventional procedures to embolize a site within the vasculature. Delivery of the liquid embolic can be difficult since the delivery device (i.e. catheter) may stick to the liquid embolic during delivery of said embolic. Additionally, potential backflow of the liquid embolic during delivery may cause embolic to migrate away from the treatment site. Reflux of the liquid embolic may cause the delivery device to stick to the embolic mass. An expansile member mounted to the delivery device would prevent these issues.
An expansile member could also be used as a treatment device to aid in various scenarios (i.e. aneurysms, atrial septal defects, patent foramen ovale, left atrial appendage occlusion, patent ductus arteriosis, fistula, arterio-venous malformations, occlusion in the peripheral vasculature) where space filling is required.